Madara Chronicles
by Shadow Silverpen
Summary: Uchiha Madara. The very name casts a shroud of mystery. Told by Madara, from his teen years to adulthood. Long deep tale. Rated T for now.


First Chapter of my new story. I do not own any canon Naruto or Naruto Shippuden characters, plots, or abillities.

* * *

It was about a year and a half after Izuna and I awoke our fully mature sharingans. We were sparring reading each others movements. Always going strike for strike, never getting the upper hand on either brother. We had always had this sort of rivalry between us. We still had a strong fraternity between us. We always had each others back. Especially against the senju. KAMI! The senju were just...ARRGH! Hashi and Tobi always were throwing acorns at Izuna and I when we were toddlers, and they threw sticks in our later years. Now that we are young adults, they were throwing logs and the occasional tree. Fortunately for us, we were just taught the fireball jutsu, so we weren't quite bothered. Still, the Senju were quite annoying. Hashi and Tobi were both short for Hashirama and Tobirama. They were brothers, just as Izuna and I.

I don't really find it necessary to go in so much depth about our childhood, so I might as well start with the first time the Senju really raided the Uchiha estate. Izuna and I were sparring as usual and the weather was slightly cloudy. We had both activated our sharigans and were going blow for blow. We broke off from each other, and eyed each other, panting for breath. Suddenly, Izuna gave me a shocked look and then tackled me to the ground, nearly breaking my ribs. I was about to cut off his head with a wind style technique when I noticed the two demon wind shuriken in the ground where I had once stood. Izuna had looked into my eyes, and in the the reflection of my sharingan, saw the shuriken as they were hurled. He had saved my life.

"Izuna!" I shouted "We have to warn father!"

"What do we tell him?" Izuna replied."Who do we tell him attacked us?"

I looked over to the shuriken, and saw they looked peculiar. They looked brittle.

"I don't think we'll have to guess."

They were made of wood.

"Senju" Izuna gritted out of his teeth. "They want you dead because you're the heir."

"Lets just go back to the compound."

Izuna and I walked back to the compound, and as soon as we got there, it was ghastly sight to behold. The walls on the west side were crumbled with tree roots, the pathways were broken, and shattered, and the houses were up rooted and on their sides, as if an earthquake of a hand came in and crushed the compound. We just stood there in shock, as Izuna began to draw a tear. Had our family been killed by the Senju? Were they alright?

"Hurry, Madara, we must find the rest of the clan!"

We began to move around the rubble with wind style, not wanting to use explosive tags for fear of killing potential survivors. In all the time we spent searching the rubble, we only came across cousins, uncles, and other distant clansmen, some still having their sharingan spinning in their eyes, slowly and sickeningly, until they finally faded away into cold black uchiha eyes. Black as onyx and as dead as a doorknob.

"This is unforgivable!" Said Izuna as we lifted some roofing that had fallen in the main hall.

"We'll get them back in due time, but until then, lets continue to look for the others." I replied

After a few minutes we searched the grounds almost entirely except for the Dojo. Which was relatively intact. We started to move the tatami mats, and under one of them was a loose notch.

"What's this?" I thought.

I pulled the notch and found a hidden room.

"Izuna, you've got to come see this!"

I looked around and realized I had found the clans secret armory. It seems from the empty rack, our clansmen bore arms against the raid.

"Izuna, I think they compound's abandoned." I called out.

I activated my sharingan and searched the room for any chakra signatures. The room was as barren as the land of wind. Then, I noticed some chakra resonating from a hole in the wall.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

My fireball blasted the wall down, and Izuna came rushing in, ready for combat.

The dust cleared to show a weapon on a stand. A weapon that I had not yet realized it's full power.

"What is it?" Izuna asked.

I answered, somewhat confused.

"It's...it's a fan."

* * *

Well, this is the end of chapter one. Please review, next chapter will come by at least next saturday. Also, remember to check out , and ( has a link directly to the mangahit homepage.) Narutoget always has the Naruto series on time every week, with no broken vids, no commercials, in between, and little to no pop ups. Also, you can keep up with the manga on mangahit. If anybody wants to suggest anything for the plot, plz PM me.

Thanks, and 'see you next time,

Shadow Silverpen.


End file.
